1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to distributed data processing and, in particular, to peer-to-peer data sharing and synchronization in a distributed data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Application Servers are software that is designed to serve multiple applications for multiple users that work on related tasks. Application Servers are an evolving concept that is more than just multiuser software which allows access to the same data. Application servers provide a mechanisms that help servers coordinate application and user data, and track on-going projects.
The heart of an application server is a system for maintaining state of applications and data between the physical servers that make up the application server cluster of machines. Typically this system is a messaging system. As state changes on one machine in the cluster, the machine sends a message to all other machines with a notification of the state change, and data representing the new value of the state.
Application groupware is one example of applications that are supported by application servers. Groupware applications allow users to collaborate on related work tasks and share data among the users involved in the tasks. Typically messages are used to notify team members, obtain responses and send alerts. Other applications include document sharing and document management, group calendaring and scheduling, group contact and task management, threaded discussions, text chat, data conferencing and audio and videoconferencing. Workflow, which allows messages and documents to be routed to the appropriate users, is often part of a groupware system.
The use of the Internet and intranets has grown, because of the ease with which documents can be created and shared. However, as documents become widely used and distributed throughout an enterprise, security and synchronization problems surface. Document management, access control, and replication become issues. Thus, what starts out as a simple way to electronically publish information winds up presenting a new set of problems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved mechanism for clustering application servers and the data and documents shared in the application server cluster.